The day at the fare
by Sharnibabes
Summary: My first story not that good of a writer. They gang heads to fare for the day. CS moments of corse. Reviews r welcome. I don't own ouat or the characters.


"Come on we're gonna be late", Emma groans to Killian who is taking his sluggish time to get out the door.

They were to head to the the fare for the day where they would meet Henry, Regina, her parents and baby Neal. The fare was being hosted by some of the town citizens in order to raise money for stuff needed to be rebuilt around town. In Storybrooke, things always needed to be rebuilt after they had been destroyed by countless villains wanting to disrupt the peace. It takes Emma and Killian ten minuets to reach the fare grounds and find the others.

" Hey mom", Henry yells as they reach the group.

"Hey kid ready to conquer all the rides"?

"You bet", Henry replies.

"Where shall we start"? Mary~Margret says addressing the group.

" Let's start with that thing", Killian says pointing in awe at the roller coaster.

"Sure, but I'll stay down here with Neal, I might take him on the merrigoround".

"I'm gonna stay with you mother Emma, Regina u gonna join us"?

"Yes, scary rides ain't my thing". She replies

"It's settled then, we'll meet up with you at the food stands at one o'clock", Emma says.

The group parts ways and Emma,Killian and Henry head to the roller coaster. Emma pays for them all and they get on. Henry is at the front with grace who happened to be at the fair too, while Emma and Killian sit behind them.

"Love, ill pay you back for this", Killian says looking at her.

He had left his doubloons at the house and had no money.

"Don't worry about it, you coming on this ride is payment enough. I just can't wait to see your face when this is over. You may have lived you life on a boat, but this ride is no boat". Emma replies with a smirk on her face.

The ride begins and sencing his distress Emma grabs his hand just as the fly over the edge of the rails. Henry and Grace are screaming their heads off while Emma has her hands thrust into the air as she laughs. She takes one look at Killian, to find him with his eyes closed and his hands holding onto the harness for dear life as his knuckles turn as white as snow. she grabs his hand once more and they stay like that till the end of the ride. Once they are off Killian stumbles forwards pleading to sit down for the moment.

" Looks like the captian couldn't handle it", Emma tease fullhartedlly.

" The was the worst blood thing I've ever had to endure. Why do you modern people subject yourselves to it"?

" To test wether you are courageous enough to try it. It's sort of a way of seeing who is brave and who is a coward, with the added bonus of it being fun". Emma replies.

"Love that was far from fun, I thought that the car mobile thing we sat in was going to fly off and we'd fall to our deaths".

"And here I thought the pirate was good at surviving. I'm sure you would have found a way to save us". Emma says with a wink.

"I'd so anything to save you Swan and don't forget it".

"Ok we'll let's get Henry and we shall be off".

They wandered over to where Grace and Henry were. The two we're planing on where to meet for the fire works that we're being held that night. They decided where and then the group parted from her.

"Where to next lad"? Killian asks.

"Let's do some arcade games", Henry replies, his face beaming with excitement.

The group head over to the gaming section of the fare where people could be seen playing pluck a duck, or ring toss. Henry chose to play a basketball game while Emma and Killian where next door on the firing range with the fake guns. Emma's good since she is the sheriff which requires her to shoot things if nessasary. However she could not knock all the objects down. Killian was having no more luck than she was. Emma knew these games were rigged so she decide to use a bit of magic to help her win. In the end she did with a big smile on her face as she picks out her prize which is a giant swan.

"Here I won something for you," she says as she hands Killian the swan.

" Thank you Swan, every time I look at it I'll think of you".

" That's the idea pirate". Emma says pleased she could make the pirate happy, if not make up for the roller coaster.

Next, they headed to the bumper cars. Emma had to show Killian how to drive the car before the ride comenced and it turns out he wasn't that bad and managed to smash Emma and Henry multiple times. He was quite enjoying himself as he waved his hook around while shouting sailor terms. It brought a smile to Emma's face seeing her pirate happy.

"Mom you should teach Hook how to drive". Henry says.

" Um I value my life Henry, you and David can teach him", Emma replies.

" You have no faith in my love".

"I have every faith in you I just don't want to die any time soon". She says with a grin on her face.

"It's about time we go and find the others", Emma instructs. They head to the food stands on their way passing a hunted house.

" love let's go into that scary house just you and I. I bet 10 doubloons that you will be holding onto my arm every step of the way", he said with a flirtatious grin.

"Your on"! She replies with a determine gleam in her eyes.m

To be continued...in next section.


End file.
